Caught 3: When The Time Feels Right
by Dana Doggett
Summary: Doggett's perspective on the happenings of "Caught" and "Caught: Background Noise"


Title: Caught: When The Time Feels Right

Author: Dana Doggett

Date: August 28, 2006

Rating: R

Category: Doggett POV, Doggett/Scully

Disclaimer: In my hands these characters really aren't the characters that surfer created, they're better than that, they like to explore more extreme possibilities.

Beta: Alexa

Summary: Doggett's perspective on the happenings of "Caught" and "Caught: Background Noise".

Sometimes I feel I shouldn't be touching her like this, making love to her. Dana leans down and kisses my forehead before reaching back to support herself on my knee. Her entire body moves in rhythm with mine. Her breasts thrust out. I know she wants me to touch her.

I place my hands on her tiny waist and move them up to hold her chest. I massage them, squeeze them gently, slowly caressing my thumbs over her erect nipples.

I'm close, so close to orgasm. She must sense this because she takes my hand and places it in between our bodies.

"Here " She moans.

She's so wet. I press my thumb against her enlarged clit and massage it soft at first and then harder and harder as our thrusting becomes erratic.

I squeeze my eyes shut and grunt loudly as I climax. I sense she's not quite there yet and I manage to keep my rhythm on her clit.

I open my eyes and stare into Dana's baby blues. She doesn't look away as she did the first couple times we made love.

I love her so much.

She touches her own breasts, teasing her own nipples with her fingertips. She moans and I swear I'm getting hard again. I watch as she sensually runs her hands down her abdomen to meet mine in between her legs. She touches my hand, applying more pressure to her clit. There's nothing more erotic than a woman who's not afraid to touch herself.

She moans loudly, signaling to me that she's seconds away from climax. I feel her inner walls contract, squeezing my penis, threatening to get me hard again. I continue to massage her clit to give her the best orgasm that I can.

She collapses onto my body. I feel her hard nipples on my skin. Her breathing is heavy, panting. She kisses my chest.

The moment is broken by a loud knock on my front door. Dana and I share a look. The first thing that crosses my mind is who the hell would be dropping by, and the second wonders if they heard us since we wound up making love on the couch in the living room, not too far from my front door.

Dana pulls herself off my body as I grab my boxer shorts from the ground and put them on. I look out the window, we forgot to close the blinds, and I see Agent Mulder's car parked out in front of my house.

"Crap, I forgot, Agent Mulder was stopping over tonight to go over a case file."

I'm an idiot for not remembering this. I know Dana's been worried about what Mulder may think when he finds out she and I are a couple. Before I answer the door I make sure Dana's dressed. I look at her; she's put on my white dress shirt and her black slacks. She's going all out in letting Mulder know she and I are intimate, huh?

I go to my front door, flip on the light in the foyer and look out the window at Mulder. I can tell by the expression on his face that he's figured out what was going on. He looks hurt. My stomach sinks. The last thing I wanted to have happen was to hurt him. I know he loves Dana, and I never wanted him to find out about us like this.

Dana stands next to me as I open the door. Mulder doesn't look at me. He looks at Dana with a sad look in his eyes.

"Agent Mulder, I forgot you were stoppin' by."

I rub the back of my neck nervously. The guy didn't take very well to me being assigned to the X-Files Division. How's he going to handle Dana and I being together? For a second I worry he may get physical as he did then. I've figured out in the short amount of time that I've known him that he can have quite a short temper.

Mulder looks at Dana again. I'm not sure if he even heard me. I look from Mulder to Dana and back again, trying to read the situation, to be prepared if things get out of hand.

Dana clears her throat and looks at Mulder with a coldness I've never seen before. I know she's tired of him not accepting she's moved on, the X-Files are no longer her life's work and that she's in love with me.

"Because I love him, Mulder. If you had listened to me months ago when I tried to tell you this wouldn't come as such a shock."

She's harsher to him than I expected her to be. Maybe that shouldn't surprise me. She's been his partner since 1992. I guess there comes a point when a man so dedicated to the work where you need to be so direct, even harsh, to get a point across.

Dana says nothing more and walks back into my house.

I look at Mulder sympathetically. I want to say something to clear the air between us, to prevent future awkwardness or hard feelings, but I don't know what to say. What do you say to a man that loves the same woman you do? I want nothing more than to befriend Mulder, and it's been difficult to do. This certainly will not help. Maybe Dana and I shouldn't have hooked up until Mulder understood her feelings and accepted them.

"We'll go over that case file tomorrow morning, Agent Doggett."

Mulder pauses and looks like he's deciding to say something more.

"Have a nice night." He's snide.

I watch as Mulder turns his back to me and walks down my porch steps. I feel bad about this.

"Fox." I step forward as Mulder turns to look at me. "I'm sorry."

I'm sorry he found out about Dana and I like this. I'm sorry he's hurting. I'm sorry he and I will have more difficulty being friends. I'm sorry that Dana didn't make her feelings clear to him months ago. I'm sorry.

I watch as Mulder walks away without a word.

I run my hand through my hair. I hope that Mulder accepts what is going on. I hope that he too can find happiness.

I feel sorry for him. He's allowed his work to become his life. I know what that's like. After Luke was found dead in that field in New York, after Barbara and I divorced, I allowed my work to consume me too. I went to the FBI Academy as I continued to help out at the police department. I managed to work missing persons to help fill the void in my life left there because my own son's case was unsolved. I used Agent Reyes, befriending her, so it would be easier to obtain any new information on my son's case. I became obsessed. I once told Dana that I understood obsession, that is what I was referring to.

It took me years to see what I was doing. No one told me; it came to me like a revelation five years after Luke's death. I was sitting on my couch and leaned back for a breather. I had been studying details of a case for hours. As I leaned back I took a good look around my home. Every tabletop had paperwork and case files piled on them, notes I had taken. My work had consumed me. I felt sick to my stomach and I cried. I cried for hours. I let go of grief I had continued to carry for Luke, I cried for myself and what I allowed my life to become. After that night, I vowed to myself that I would leave work at work as best as I could and that I'd separate my personal life from my professional life. And I still had another two years left working in a division that sometimes dealt with missing persons cases which is how I became the task force leader in the search for Agent Mulder. Which is why Dana and I ever met.

Funny how such little things can make such a grand impact on your life.

I go back into my house and shut the front door. Dana's not in the living room. I see her leaning against the wall at the dining room entrance. I feel horrible that I forgot Mulder was going to drop by.

"Dana, I'm sorry I forgot he was coming by. I never would have-"

"- John, I'm glad he came by. Maybe it's the smack in the face he needs to realize I'm not kidding when I tell him the X-Files aren't my life anymore. I'm glad he knows about us now."

"I know you are, but I feel sorry for the guy. I feel like I took you from him."

Dana walks toward me and touches my arm.

"John, you didn't take me from him. I left him and he didn't accept that. Plus, I was the one who asked you out."

I rub the back of my neck. So long as I thought Dana was involved with Mulder, I never would have made any attempt to come between them. I grin slightly, remembering how nervous and outright Dana had been when she asked me out on a date.

Dana lifts herself up on her toes and kisses my cheek. I look her in the eyes. We don't even need words to say, "I love you". She takes hold of my hand and squeezes it, assuring me that everything will be all right.

"How about we watch that Audrey Hepburn now?"

I smile at her. She got to it before I did.

"I was about to say the same thing."

Dana smiles at me as if she knows I was about to say that too.

"I'll get us some water and you get the movie ready to go."

I nod my head as she heads to the kitchen. I grab "Wait Until Dark" and pop the tape into my VCR. I really ought to get one of those DVD players one day, but I'm an old-  
>fashioned kind of guy and some things I find are harder to let go of than others, in this case my old VCR.<p>

I sit down on the couch just as Dana comes in, carrying two glasses of water. She hands me mine and I take a sip. She grabs the afghan from the back of the couch and settles next to me, covering both of our bodies. She leans against my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head. Through my peripheral vision I see her looking at me.

We laugh; this is how we wound up making love on the couch, glancing at each other through peripheral vision.

"We just can't seem to keep our eyes off each other." She laughs.

"No, I guess not."

I wrap my arm behind her shoulders and I pull her closer to me. We turn our attention back to the TV as silence falls between us. The kind of silence you share with the one person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with.

I turn my head and glance at Dana again. She's happy. I'm happy.

I know I've only known her for about four years and we've been a couple for several months, but when the time feels right, it's right. She sighs and her body sinks into mine, she wraps her arm around my waist.

"Dana " My voice is a whisper. "Will you marry me?"

I look at her and her eyes meet mine. She smiles and I see tears well up in her eyes. She doesn't have to say a word. I know the answer is "yes".

END


End file.
